


Our Girl

by Ravens_WritingDesk



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M, definitely NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_WritingDesk/pseuds/Ravens_WritingDesk
Summary: I never thought much about the words on my body. I preferred to stick to my work. So, while working at the Avenger's Tower, I never expected to find my soulmates, especially after seeing them beat up as badly as they were. Life's funny that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing and publicly showing my work and my first time attempting smut. The idea literally came from a dream and I just had to write it down.
> 
> Tell me what you think! I hope you like it :)

I had not been working with SHIELD for very long. Recruited and trained only months prior, I was the youngest medical and biochemical researcher on team. Therefore, you could imagine my surprise when Nick Fury and Tony Stark , wanted me on board the Avengers’ medical and research team. That was a huge honor for someone who was practically fresh out of my studies.

However much doubt I had to my surprised position, I didn’t miss my opportunity to work with Tony Stark or Bruce Banner. They were the only two Avengers I met while working at the tower at the beginning. Vision and Scarlet Witch never showed up at the research division. Apparently, Blackwidow and Hawkeye were away on a recon mission lasting two months and Captain America and the new team member, the recovered Winter Soldier were set to come back within a week from a Hydra mission.

I didn’t pay much mind to the lack of famous Avengers because I was too busy working alongside Dr Banner researching different biological reverse reactions under the presence of gamma radiation. Even thoughts of the two set of words inked on my left hip and below my right breast didn’t breech my mind. This new job definitely came with the perks I was looking for.

Living in the Avengers’ Tower was everything good I thought it’d be. I had my own apartment and the research level was only five floors below me. Plus, Tony Stark knows how to pay his employees generously. Friday made sure I woke up on time and the short elevator ride allowed for enough time to get ready for work with Dr. Banner and the rest of the team. Life seemed good. Until one day I got to the medical level and everyone was hectic and rushing around.

I saw Dr Banner and asked, “Doctor, is something wrong?” he looked up surprised and grimaced saying my name.

“Oh, the Captain and Winter Soldier came back severely wounded… I need you to go aid the others in cleaning and dressing their wounds while I find Tony to tell him what happened.” I nodded and rushed to put on my labcoat and gloves. Two bodies, bloodied, lied on two gurneys as I stepped over to start helping. Both of them were covered with cuts and slashes. The blonde haired man had a busted lip and a fractured arm but the brunette man was shot in the leg and had a swollen eye. No doubt they looked like they had been through hell. A team of three doctors and I put the two men under anesthesia, cleaned up the blood and stitched and wrapped all of their wounds after removing the bullet from the brunette.

I was placed to watch over them while they recovered. Tony came to check on them but when he saw they were alive he made a quip and left. Dr. Banner continued on with his research, occasionally coming to check on their vital readings. While I was done redressing the brunette’s bullet wound he woke up. I gasped when I saw his striking blue eyes. He groaned as he tried to focus on figuring out where he was, slowly trying to get up. I gently pushed at his shoulders and said, “You’re hurt! Please rest and let me take care of you!” 

He froze and looked at me. It seemed like forever before he smiled and gruffly said, “Well, waking up to you, Doll, made that mission more bearable.” It was my turn to freeze, his smile was even more beautiful than his eyes.

I didn’t have much time to react because the other man started to stir in his sleep. I turned around and picked up a damp cloth to wipe the blonde man’s forehead. He began to calm down and slowly began to open his eyes which focused directly on me, drawing me in much like the other man’s.

“Is Bucky ohk?” The man mumbled and I froze again and only managed to whisper, “yea, you’re both safe now.”

The blond man was stunned for a second before he smiled and said, “I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Yes, you’re Captain America! It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I told him my name and smiled right back still wiping his face to get rid of the cold sweat.

“Trying to steal my girl, Stevie?” the man behind me said. Steve looked over at him confused.

“Your girl?”

“Yea, she said my words, didn’t you doll.” I turned back to smile at the man and nodded.

“But, Buck, she said mine too.” they both stared at each other before looking at me. I blushed on the spot with such attention for two very attractive men.

“I-I have two sets of words on me… you both said them,” I replied shily.

“Hmm, well it seems like she’s our girl, if you’ll have us, doll,” the brunette drawled. Somehow they weren’t surprised or opposed to the idea of sharing a soulmate.

I smiled at him and said, “I’d really like that.” I properly introduced myself.

“Haha, Bucky and I, never thought we’d find you after so many years.”

“Heh, I know what you mean,” Bucky turned from Steve to look at me, “since you already know Stevie over there, I’m James Barnes, but call me Bucky.” He gave me back that smile that made my legs tremble, heat running straight to my core and I had to distract myself with tending to Steve’s bruised lip. Steve raised his hand and put it on top of mine, a buzz went through my body at the touch and I gasped. He smiled. The intensity of the moment just amplified.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was just the beginning. I still worked with Dr. Banner but in a few days my room was moved to the enhanced soldiers’ floor. Apparently Tony found out about me being their soulmate and decided we couldn’t live far away. That’s Tony Stark taking things into his own hands, not that I’m complaining.

When Steve and Bucky fully recovered, we went out to walk around New York for ice-cream as a thank you gift for me taking care of them. I told them it wasn’t necessary but they relented. We didn’t stray far away from the tower and they made sure I was in the middle of them while we walked. Bucky’s arms stayed around my shoulders and Steve held my hand firmly. I’d never admit it but I loved them more for doing that. There was just something incredible about being in between the two of these men that made me feel so happy, so warm, so safe.

We got back to the tower from our walk. Friday took us up to our floor and I was going back in the elevator to go to the research level to talk with Dr. Banner when Bucky put his metal arm around my waist and pulled my back against his chest.

“Are you leaving me and Stevie so soon, Doll?” Bucky whispered in my ear. Blood rushed to my face and core as I blushed a bright red. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to his breath right on my skin. Steve walked in front of me and leaned in close.

“We never got to thank you properly for taking care of us, Darlin’,” Steve said just before he kissed my lips. My body buzzed as I started to kiss him back. He bit my bottom lip and when I gasped his tongue entered my mouth and poked at my own. While our tongues danced with each other. My hands found their way under Steve’s shirt, touching and caressing his muscular abdomen. Bucky, not wanting to be forgotten, traced his hands under my shirt and felt my soft skin. His mouth latched onto a spot on my neck right below my ear and started sucking. I stopped kissing Steve to lean back against the hard body behind me, gasping “B-Bucky!”

Steve chuckled and cupped my face, leveling my eyes with his own. I wondered if my pupils were as blown out and dilated as his. “Let’s move from the hall, huh?” I could barely register a thought, let alone a sentence at this point. He smiled when I nodded and held my hands as Bucky apparently agreed with us long enough to drag me to the nearest room, Steve’s.

The door barely closed before the tension among us increased to a frenzy. Bucky turned me to him while he leaned against the closed door. Bucky and I continued the dance my and Steve’s lips started while Steve took off his shirt and pressed his hard, naked chest against my back. He gently snapped the waistband of my pants against my hips traced his pointer finger from my hips, where his words were, to the centre of my waistband circling his finger in that one spot.

My moan hummed against Bucky’s lips as I tangled one hand in Bucky’s hair pulling his head closer to mine, teeth clashing, and used my other hand to pop open the button to my pants and pull down the zip. I grabbed Steve’s hand and lead it into my pants, giving him permission to go further. This was suddenly going a lot slower than I wanted it to. “Please, more…” I whispered against his lips.

Sensing my haste, Bucky pulled away from my lips, giving me one quick peck and trailed his lips slowly down to my clavicle, marking one more spot. I loved his lips on my skin more than his breath.

“Don’t worry, Doll,” he said as he unbuttons my shirt and pulled it away. He saw his words right under my breast and traced them with his finger, I shivered. With his flesh hand, he palmed and kneaded my breast through the lacy black bra I was wearing and inched his lips towards my other breast, the area of skin revealed right above my bra, leaving a mark there as well.

“We’ve got you,” Steve finished Bucky’s sentence as he pressed his hand against my womanhood which was only covered by my thin, bra-matching panties. His fingers trailed further until he felt the damp patch of wetness right between my legs. “Fuck,” he choked out as his fingers pressed down on the wet spot right by my aching heat. “Bucky, she’s wet for us already.”

I moaned as Bucky looked up at my still blushing face. He smirked, “Hmm, Doll,” against my breast, his hand stopping his kneading as he tapped his fingers against my skin, “for how long?”

“Uggh, Steve,” I pant unable to focus on anything except the feel of Steve being so close to where I wanted him to be, “please.”

Steve tsked and stopped pressing his fingers, “Come on, babe, Buck asked you a question.”

I yelled out, “No! Don’t stop…” as the pleasure slowed down. I leaned my head on Steve’s shoulder, hiding my face into the crook of his neck as Bucky gave me a look that said we wouldn’t continue until I answered. I mumbled out, “Since that day… I’ve been thinking about it all this time.” To any normal person, my words were too slurred and unintelligible but to two super soldiers, they heard me clearly.

Steve groaned into my ear and pecked my cheek as he grinded his hips into my back. I sighed when I felt his hardness press up against me, reminding me that I wasn’t the only one who desperately needed this. Bucky smiled while he pulled away from us, shrugging off his shirt and unbuckling his pants, “bedroom,” one word before his took my hand and lead me but I stopped him.

“Can’t wait, right here,” I said and I pulled his hand and dragged him to the floor, only turning back to smile and wink at Steve. Bucky allowed me to drag him to the floor. These two men could break me with their bare hands, maybe I’ll make them do just that one day. But when I can command them to do something as simple as dragging one of them to the floor, I feel powerful, like I have an effect over them.

Bucky and I kicked off our shoes as he lied down on the carpet, back braced against the door, and I draped my body over his, between his legs. I kissed his lips and and trailed down to his neck. Nipping at his adam’s apple, I traced my hands over his chest, feeling his battle worn skin and scars. I moved my mouth to the part of his shoulder where his metal arm started and licked all the scars there. Bucky quivered below me and placed his hands on my sides, moving them up and down. 

I’ll never get tired of touching them, their scars, their muscles, their skin, everything. They seemed like gods to me. I still wondered how lucky I was that they were my soulmates and wanted me as much as I wanted them. I moved my hands to his nipples and tweaked them a bit until he groaned. I moved my mouth to his nipples and licked both of them and then blew air on them; his grip tightened on me. I continued to lick my way down his body until I got to his belly button. I stood up quickly to get rid of my pants and dropped back to the ground. Looking back behind me, I winked to Steve again while I arched my back and wiggled my panty-covered ass to him. 

Steve just smiled and knelt down next to me, kissing me quickly, waiting for the show. I slowly got rid of Bucky’s tight jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. I looked up at Bucky, his eyes were glazed over with lust and some emotion stronger. His metal hand tried to grab onto whatever carpet he could. His flesh hand found its way to my head, holding back my hair as I leaned down and mouthed his erection through the fabric separating us. 

When my mouth surrounded his tip, my saliva wet his boxers and stuck it to his skin. I could have tasted his pre-cum that seeped through the cloth mixing with my spit.

“Take it off,” a voice growled right into my ear. Steve nipped at my ear and trailed his hand down my back, stopping at my ass and squeezing one of the cheeks. I gasped, “Steve!” and removed my mouth and pulled down Bucky’s spit and cum soaked boxers. His cock looked painfully hard and heavy, the tip was red and swollen and beads of pre-cum were dripping down.

I blushed and looked up at Bucky when I licked the from the bottom of the underside of his cock to the tip, taking him into my mouth and sucking softly. Bucky choked out a moan, “T-thanks, Stevie.”

Steve laughed darkly and slipped his hands around my waist and into the front of my panty, finally feeling the flesh of my womanhood. I sucked Bucky’s cock and tried to push more of him into my mouth, but he was too thick, my mouth opening wider to fit more of him in. I shifted to move one of my hands to fondle his balls, massaging them gently, the other hand settling on his hip. I moved my mouth up and down his cock, taking a bit more of him in as I went down. I took him out of my mouth only when I needed to gasp for breath. His groans got louder and encouraged me. He brushed my hair from my face and petted my head. When I could take enough of him to feel at the back of my throat I felt Steve. 

Steve moved two of his fingers over my slit, feeling my dripping arousal, biting my neck and inhaling my scent. He collected some of my wetness and travelled up through my folds to my clit and started rubbing me. I shut my eyes as my loud moan vibrated against Bucky’s cock and he gasped.

“Shit, that’s it, Doll.. just like that.”

I keened more against Bucky and arched my back as Steve rubbed me harder, settling on no real rhythm. He trailed my folds from my pussy to collect slick and went back to my clit to continue rubbing. It was driving me insane. I was so pent up I knew it wouldn't take much to send me over the edge but Steve kept holding me back.

I gasped as I came up for air when Steve snuck one of his thick, long fingers into me and curled it upwards when he withdrew. “Please… more, more… ahhhhhh,” I sighed as I took Bucky back into my mouth. He twitched when my screams vibrated against his cock as Steve thrusted his finger into me and rubbed his thumb against my clit; his mouth biting and licking marks all over my neck. “Damn, you’re like an angel like this,” Steve whispered into my ear, goosebumps covering my skin. 

“Fuck! Fuck, I’m close!” Bucky’s hand tightened into my hair, guiding my mouth against him faster, his cock going deeper down my throat. Bucky kept looking at my red face take him. My eyes squeezed shut, face flushed red. Saliva was leaking out the corners of my mouth; my jaw burned with painful pleasure.

I sucked harder on him until Bucky twitched again and held me so close to him my nose was pressed up to the base of his cock. He groaned almost painfully as he released thick ropes of cum into my mouth. It was so down my throat that I could only taste him when he let go of my head and his cock slipped out of my mouth. Cum dripped from my red swollen lips as I gasped, “Mmmm, Bucky…” my tongue tried to catch whatever wasn’t swallowed. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

“She’s beautiful like this, isn’t she,” Bucky said as he pulled me up his body so he could kiss me. He tasted himself on my lips and in my mouth. “Perfect,” Steve said as he removed his finger from me and pulled away. I whined against Bucky’s lips and reached out behind me to grab Steve’s hand again.

“No, no no, don’t stop, so close!” I mewled and keened like a bitch in heat. They both laughed breathlessly. Steve massaged my lower back as he quickly got rid of his pants and boxers. “Shhh, babydoll, you’ve got me,” Steve slurred as he moved to massage my hips next, right above his words. 

“Turn her around, Buck,” Steve ordered in his Captain America voice.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky smirked and chuckled. He turned me around to lie down against him. Bucky took off my panties and spread my legs apart with his knees. His metal hand found its way to my heat where he rubbed my clit in circles. I leaned my head against his and moaned. Bucky snuck two of his thick flesh fingers into my heat and I jerked against him.

“Well, lookie here, Steve. Doll you’re so soaked he’s going to just slip right in.” He scissored his fingers in me preparing me for Steve. Steve knelt down in front of us, stroking his hard, heavy, swollen cock. His eyes focused on Bucky’s fingers inside me.

“D-don’t look!” I stutter as I hid my face in Bucky’s neck, halfheartedly trying to close my legs shut. 

“Can’t help that when our girl is so gorgeous,” they both grinned. Bucky removed his fingers and I whined again. He grabbed my chin and turned me to look at Steve’s face as he stroke himself, inching nearer to where I wanted him to be so desperately. 

“Ready?” Steve made sure I was ohk, I nodded furiously until he gave me a stern look.

“Yes! Yes, please! Hurry! I want you in me!” I barely finished my sentence before Steve sunk right into me. I curled right up and wrapped my arms around Steve’s neck, trying to anchor myself to him. Bucky tightened his arm around me as his metal hand continued to assault my clit. I grounded my ass down into Bucky’s lap and felt his cock start to harden again. Steve licked the corner of my lip where a bit of Bucky’s cum was left and then kissed me, our tongues touching and teeth clashing. Steve groaned as he pulled out of me slowly only to push back in right away. He pressed his body against mine, his face in the crook of my neck, his legs touching Bucky’s, his muscles contracting and relaxing with every thrust.

My body felt on fire, hot and burning with energy. Steve stretched my pussy with every movement. I felt like my entire being was joined with his, I couldn't tell my own limbs from their own, we were just a cluster of flesh on flesh joined in the most primal way. My centre felt so coiled I knew it wouldn’t take me long to cum with the way Steve was moving in and out of me and how Bucky was rubbing my clit. His metal finger proved a coldness that helped with the heat that I was drowning in.

“Cum!! I want to cum! Please Stevie! Please, so close!” I screamed, wailed, moaned towards them. I felt like I would snap at any time. “Fuck, I’m close too, cum darlin’, we’ve got you,” Steve panted.

Just when I thought I would drown in their bodies, the coil snapped and I felt like I had just broken through a surface of water. I took a deep breath and choked on whatever words I was going to say only screaming, “Ahhhhhh.” My body twitched and my pussy clamped down on Steve’s cock. Steve groaned into my neck and came. My pussy milking him for all he was worth.

Once the spasms calmed down, Steve pulled out of me and I moaned and lazily grounded into Bucky’s lap again. I guessed that the super serum made their recovery time shorter, so it was no surprise to me that he was rock hard again so quickly.

“You were so good for us, doll,” Bucky whispered into my ear, stroking my stomach.

“Bucky, more,” I panted. Steve laughed and said, “You heard her, Buck,” while kissing my breasts. Bucky laughed too, “Anything for our girl,” and kissed the side of my neck as he guided his cock into my heat. As he pushed in, Steve’s cum leaked out of me. Steve groaned into my chest and held my legs open. He lifted his head to watch Bucky slowly thrust up into my so sensitive heat. He set a slow pace, in and out, an agonizingly, deliciously slow pace. His metal arm wrapped around my waist as Steve moved his head right above his words written on my hip, he licked them before hovering his mouth over my clit. 

“Good girl,” Bucky whispered as his thrusting got frantic and out of rhythm. He was getting close. I moaned, my voice started to become hoarse, as Steve licked my clit, circling his tongue around it. I thrashed my body against Bucky, getting close again, feeling an almost familiar coiling in my core, this one felt more intense than the last one if that was even possible. Bucky tightened his arm and Steve held my legs more firmly as they continued their assault.

“Naagghh!! Stevie! B-Bucky!” I screamed as tears leaked from my closed eyes. I spasmed around Bucky’s cock, my body twitching with a more mind blowing, earth shattering orgasm. My mind went blank, my voice hitched and I keened an octave higher. Steve continued to rub his tongue against my clit and Bucky shouted out, “Fuck doll!” as he came inside me.

He pulled out and more cum shot out of him onto Steve’s chest and the carpet. Liquid gushed out of my pussy, a mixture of my cum and Bucky and Steve’s cum, some falling on Steve’s chin. My body continued to twitch as they held me down, Steve stopped his assault on my oversensitive clit. My orgasm still rippling through my body.

When I finally calmed down, Steve leaned up and kissed my lips softly, “You’re amazing, doll.”

Bucky hummed in agreement. Steve moved my arms that found themselves in his hair and on his shoulder digging into his skin and got up from the floor. He reached to pull me up as Bucky moved his legs from holding mine open. I giggled as I looked at them, “I can’t close my legs properly.”

They smiled at me as Bucky gently picked me up and they carried me to Steve’s room, “Stay right here, doll. We’ll take care of you.” Steve said as he cleaned me up. Bucky settled me in bed. They each got in as well on either side of me. I rested my head on Steve’s shoulder as Bucky wrapped his arms around me. 

“Stay with us?”

“I can’t move even if I wanted to,” I giggled and snuggled into the two of them. Spent, we all fell asleep pretty quickly holding on to each other, happier than we’d been in a long time.


End file.
